resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
HE .44 Magnum
The High Explosive (HE) .44 Magnum is a handgun that first appears in Resistance 2. The Magnum appears as an ordinary revolver, but it fires remote-detonated lithium bullets with the weapon's alternate fire. ''Resistance 2'' The HE .44 Magnum is the first weapon obtained in Resistance 2, and is given by Major Blake in SRPA Station Igloo. This army-issue weapon features polished wooden grips, a uniform metallic body, and fires lithium filled rounds which can be detonated after being fired using an electronic detonator. Strategy Single Player *The Magnum is a valuable weapon in taking out large groups of Chimera, such as Grims and Leapers, by making explosive traps. *The Magnum can also be used as an alternate weapon when fighting stronger strains of Chimera, such as a Titan, if lacking such powerful weapons, such as a Wraith, or a L210 LAARK. *The moment you fire a bullet(or bullets) at an enemy, try to detonate it/them as soon as you fire it. This method is useful for dealing with enemies in higher difficulties. *Due to it's low rate of fire, the Magnum is useful in eliminating enemies that stand still or move slowly. Avoid using the Magnum on moving enemies, unless they charge straight at you. Co-op *The Magnum can be unlocked by only the Medic class in cooperative play, and it can be used as a sidearm. It does have advantages over the other Medic sidearms, namely the damage the weapon can do. It's great for dealing damage quickly, which means quick kills can be achieved without spending too much time away from the XR-42 Phoenix. Multiplayer *Every competitor in the competitive side of Resistance 2 has a Magnum by their side at all times as it's the mandatory secondary weapon. *The Magnum does high damage, with possibly only 3 shots being needed for a kill. An effective, but an uncommon tactic is to fire all six rounds in one, concealed spot, then bait an enemy to walk near the bullets. The explosion caused by detonation is as powerful as a grenade. *Usually the Magnum is only used as a last resort due to ammo depletion, or an empty clip, but even if these situations it's still a formidable weapon against a single foe. Intel Trivia *The Magnum's bullets won't detonate underwater. *The Magnum is the only default secondary weapon in Competitive Mode despite its power. *The Magnum vaguely resembles the Smith & Wesson Model 29 revolver of Dirty Harry fame. The real-world firearm is chambered for the .44 magnum as well. *The Magnum seems to have replaced the Sapper. ''Resistance: Retribution The HE .44 Magnum is unlockable on ''Resistance: Retribution by either "infecting" the player's PSP with Resistance 2 or obtaining all intel besides Infected Intels in Retribution. Strategy *The Magnum can hold a maximum of 18 rounds, with a 6 round cylinder. Besides this, ammunition for the Magnum is somewhat common, with ammunition being found in most of the hiding places of the intel. The player should therefore use this weapon to kill clusters of enemies, such as Hybrids, or use it to obtain certain timed skill points in Resistance: Retribution. *The Magnum can also be combined with other weapons to kill more potent enemies such as Titans and Brutes. Simply fire three to six rounds at the intended target to soften it up, then finish with the Advanced Auger-FS, Razor or IWAO-R Chaingun. * Be sure to stay away when the rounds are detonated because unlike the other games, the player does take damage if he/she gets caught in the blast radius and staying too close results in an instant death. Resistance 3 The HE .44 Magnum is the second weapon obtained in Resistance 3. It is acquired from Dale on the firing range in Haven. The Magnum resembles a SRPA standard magnum, however has pearl or ivory grips rather than wood, and can be upgraded to a point where it can release multiple explosive charges and can be exploded manually. It also has an increased rate of fire compared to Resistance 2. The magnum is useful for dispatching Hybrids and Grims. It is reclaimed after killing Mick Cutler in the prison. Upgrades *'Supercharged Rounds' - Fires more powerful bullets that have a charged fuse. Embedded bullets glow brighter over time, resulting in greater explosive damage when R2 is pressed. *'Overkill' - Fires special bullets that spawn multiple charged explosives when the bullet makes contact with a target. Strategy *The Magnum is highly effective against the Stalker, because after several rounds have been fired and then detonated, it will cause a tremendous amount of damage to its health. *The Magnum is surprisingly effective against Steelheads. It only takes 2 rounds(provided they are detonated) to kill a single Steelhead. *The Magnum is great in taking down Hybrids and Grims, one by one. Intel Gallery Image:Resistance 3 HE. 44 Magnum.png|The HE.44 Magnum as it appears in the Resistance 3 reveal trailer. Image:Resistance 3 HE .44 Magnum 2.png Image:Magnum_Iron_Sights.png Resistance_3_Concept_Art_03a.jpg|The HE.44 Magnum from Resistance 2. Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:SRPA Category:Resistance 2 Weapons Category:Resistance: Retribution Weapons Category:Resistance 3 Weapons